


You Can Look, But You Can't Touch

by TaraTyler



Series: Doccubus [2]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Bo washes her car, Lauren gets too deep about it, smut ensues





	You Can Look, But You Can't Touch

Bo Dennis knew exactly how attractive she was. She knew exactly what kind of effect she had on the people around her, even when they didn’t want to be feeling that way. Bo knew how to use her sexuality and weaponize it. The people from her old, small-town homestead had wanted her to hide it and bury it. Amongst the Fae, Bo had come to own it, to use it, and make it her own.

“You were something else today, babe.” Lauren said when she arrived at the clubhouse to find Bo sharpening her knives on the couch in a still damp pale grey tank-top.

Once every few weeks, Bo would wash her car and the entire Scooby Gang would come by and take glances or just blatantly stare. Lauren and Dyson were on Team Blatantly Watch, while Tamsin preferred to pretend to not be interested, though Bo could tell. It was incredibly irritating, but the succubus always knew. She made her knowing obvious.

None of them knew why Bo having her own personal car-wash was so therapeutic for her, but she always seemed lighter or happier in some way afterward. Lauren had theories it may have to do with the sexual energies of the people who were watching her, but no way to test or prove it.

“You know I love to please, Doc.” Bo teased, setting aside her weapon and wiping her hands. “The whole town is positively buzzing with chi now. I feel like a superhero.”

“Is that the point? To get everyone all hot and bothered with no way of doing anything about it?” Lauren asked, unable to keep herself from grinning back at the self-satisfied smirk on Bo’s face.

“They can look but they can’t touch.” Bo shrugged with another triumphant look. “Do you know who _can_ look? And touch?”

“I have a few hypotheses,” Lauren said, knowing exactly where Bo was heading with the conversation. “But we can’t test them here.”

“Where exactly do we have to go to test these theories, my beautiful and brilliant, doctor?”

\-----/////-----

“Oh, you are a dirty little girl, aren’t you?” Bo chuckled when she saw Lauren reclining in the back of the very same car she had spent the day watching Bo clean.

“You say that as though it were a bad thing, my love.” Lauren teased as Bo peeled off her leather jacket without so much as making a move towards her.

“Trust me. I’m not complaining in the slightest.” Bo replied, her eyes flashing a disarming, electric shade of blue. She still didn’t start towards Lauren, choosing instead to continue undressing as her girlfriend watched.

“I told you before, Bo. I’m not bad and I’m not Dark. I’m just yours.” Lauren stated it as simply as she would any of her other facts, as though it were some universally acknowledged truth and Bo was silly for having missed it.

The succubus was down to her underwear as well now. She sidled over the car’s door and across the bench seat slowly; every inch the predator.

“And I have told you before, Lauren Lewis, you don’t, haven’t and will never belong to anyone. You are not property.” Bo insisted, straddling Lauren’s waist and sweeping all of her hair to one side so it wouldn’t be in her way when she leaned down to nibble lightly at the doctor’s jawline.

“It is nonetheless true. I put your blood in my veins, I drew my lifeforce out of your chi when I should have been dead. We are irrevocably bound to one another and I for one have no inclination to ever change that.” Lauren said softly, aware that she was rambling but unsure of how to stop.

“Then I am yours as well. It’s only fair. I have issues with a few of those sentiments, but I want you for always, Lauren, or for as long as you are willing to have me.” Bo smiled her most earnest and adoring smile. Lauren reached up to run her hands along Bo’s arms and kissed the succubus gently and slowly, doing her best to commit the feeling to memory. She never wanted to forget this moment.

Bo tangled one hand in Lauren’s hair and held her close. She knew her time with the human was limited and she didn’t plan on wasting a second, though no time she ever spent with Lauren would ever truly be wasted. Bo pulled at Lauren’s bra until they managed to get it over her head and tossed aimlessly into the passenger’s seat. She tilted her head down and teased at Lauren’s breasts until the soft pink nipples turned to hardened peaks at the behest of her tongue and teeth. Lauren mewled softly and Bo couldn’t help her surge of pride.

Lauren held tightly to Bo’s arms where they supported the succubus on either side of Lauren in the close quarters of the back seat. Logistically speaking, this had been a much better idea in her head. Still, Bo made it work the same way she did everything else. One hand moved to trace designs across Lauren’s abdomen as Bo simultaneously left distinctive marks on her throat. Bo enjoyed the way the combined sensations made Lauren squirm beneath her and against her.

Bo flattened her hand against Lauren’s stomach and sent pulses of her power into the other woman. Bo bit her bottom lip to keep herself quiet. She always refrained from letting on how much the exchange of energy affected her as well. Lauren was beautiful like this, her head tilted back and mouth opened slightly as she basked in all she was feeling. Bo felt distinctly Lauren energy flow into her as she sent her own to the doctor. She gasped in concert with Lauren and leaned down to nuzzle at her shoulder and throat.

Lauren’s alive and curious eyes tracked Bo as she sat up and slid the thong down her legs and tossed them with their other clothes. Bo’s skin tingled with power against Lauren’s, as though she were going to throw off sparks. The human woman wondered in the back of her mind at exactly how much she could take; if one day maybe Bo would build her up so far that her fragile skin wouldn’t be able to hold it all back. Gods, a great way to go out though. Bo nipped, kissed, and licked her way down Lauren’s body; stopping only momentarily to tuck a lock of hair back behind her ear lovingly.

She pinched the skin of Lauren’s hip-bone gently between her lips before hooking two fingers into her waistband and dragging the panties away, painfully slowly.

Bo’s mouth had to be magic of some kind, Lauren decided. Science could never have come up with an explanation for the way Bo was making her feel. Lauren forgot about all of the discomforts of the position she was laying in under the influence of the talented tongue and the hypnotizing eyes staring at her from between her own legs. Bo’s fingers interlaced with Lauren’s, maintaining the consistent flow of chi between them. Her free hand reached back and grabbed the door behind her to anchor herself as her back arched and she came heavily with a harsh gasp, shockwaves flowing continuously through her body.

Bo worked her through the aftershocks gently and cleaned her with a careful and reverent tongue. When she finished and Lauren looked up again, her girlfriend was watching her with adoring eyes, turned back to the dark shade of gorgeous brown that Lauren adored, and wiped some wetness from her bottom lip with her thumb. The doctor had never been so attracted to someone ever before in her life.

“Come back over here, love.” Lauren beckoned to Bo, who was still wearing far too much to suit the other woman. She supported herself on her forearms to keep the majority of her weight off of Lauren and kissed her gently; allowing the blonde to set the pace. “Not like that, though that is _damn_ nice. Scoot the rest of the up here, will you?”

“Oh, so it’s going to be like that, then?” Bo chuckled lowly when she caught on to what Lauren was getting at. “Gods, I love you, Lauren Lewis.”

Lauren refrained from rolling her eyes at Bo’s teasing, but just barely, grinning back at her. Bo sat up, her knees now on either side of Lauren’s head, balanced precariously. “I love you too, Bo. Now sit down.”


End file.
